general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Molly Lansing-Davis (Haley Pullos)
Molly stated she was 11 on November 25, 2009. |occupation = Student |title = Russian Royalty |residence = 55 Cherry Lane Port Charles, New York |parents = Ric Lansing (father) Alexis Davis (mother) |siblings = Sam McCall (maternal half-sister) Kristina Davis (maternal half-sister) |grandparents = Trevor Lansing (paternal grandfather; deceased) Adela Corinthos (paternal grandmother; deceased) Mikkos Cassadine (maternal grandfather; deceased) Kristin Bergman (maternal grandmother; deceased) Helena Cassadine (step-grandmother) |aunts/uncles = Sonny Corinthos (paternal half-uncle) Stavros Cassadine (maternal half-uncle; deceased) Stefan Cassadine (maternal half-uncle; deceased) Kristina Cassadine (maternal aunt; deceased) |nieces/nephews = |cousins = Nikolas Cassadine (maternal first cousin) Dante Falconeri (paternal first cousin) Michael Corinthos (adoptive paternal first cousin) Morgan Corinthos (paternal first cousin) Kristina Davis (paternal first cousin) Spencer Cassadine (maternal first cousin once removed) }} Molly Lansing is a fictional character on General Hospital. She is the daughter of Ric Lansing and Alexis Davis, born onscreen on November 10, 2005. In 2009, she was aged to 10 years old. Storylines In November 2005, a train crash occurred in Port Charles in the Glencoe tunnel. Alexis and Ric, married at the time, were both on the train. They both survived, but Alexis went into labor. Robin Scorpio ended up having to perform an emergency C-section on Alexis to save the baby while they were still trapped in the tunnel. Ric and Robin manage to save the baby girl, despite the conditions she was born in. She is named after Titanic survivor Molly Brown.Ric Lansing - SoapCentral.com Ric and Alexis end up divorcing, and Ric gets custody of Molly. But when Ric's father, Trevor Lansing, comes to town and threatens to take Molly away from him, Ric gives Molly back to Alexis. They later settle on joint custody. Ric leaves town in 2009, and leaves Molly with Alexis in Port Charles. thanks Molly and Morgan for saving his life]] Molly is rapidly aged to 10 years old in July 2009, and is shown as a very smart girl who is able to get along with her mother and her two sisters, Kristina Davis and Sam McCall. She is usually studying or doing a project, but she enjoys learning. She enjoys Shakespeare and is not afraid to talk to adults on their level. When Alexis's affair with the mayor is exposed, both Kristina and Molly are affected. Molly hears a lot of gossip about her mother at school, and sees a lot of websites posting gossip on Alexis. Kristina tells Molly not to believe anything, but Alexis bans her from using the computer. When Claudia Corinthos, Kristina's step-mother, is run off the road, Molly's cousin and Kristina's brother, Michael Corinthos, initially is held responsible. He later flees Port Charles with Kristina to avoid prosecution. After they leave, Alexis confesses to the crime when evidence indicates one of her cars was the one that ran Claudia off the road. Molly later overhears Alexis telling her friend and attorney Diane Miller that Kristina was the one who did it. As a result of the accident, Alexis is also charged with the murder of the mayor's mistress. Molly is upset, and goes to her cousin, Nikolas Cassadine, for help, asking him to do something to help Alexis. Nikolas is able to lessen the sentence for Alexis in terms of the accident, and Robin Scorpio eventually proves the mayor's wife actually killed his mistress and set up Alexis for it. Kristina is eventually brought back home by Sam. Alexis was unhappy when Molly goes unsupervised to see Nikolas, but Nikolas manages to calm her down, saying Molly knows how to put the "important things in life in perspective." She is also close to her cousin Morgan Corinthos, who has also been rapidly aged. At the General Hospital carnival in September, she proves to be a good marksmen when she causes every man in the "Dunk-a-Hunk" tank to drop into the water. She is frightened later when a car driven by Edward Quartermaine plows into the carnival and ends up throwing Kristina under a pile of rubble. She is brought into the hospital, where she reunites with her mother, and Kristina is found later by Michael. While Morgan and Molly are at the docks to collect information for one of Molly's projects, they come across Johnny Zacchara, who was kidnapped by his father's henchmen. Molly distracts the guards, while Morgan gets Johnny out. He thanks them both for saving his life and drops them off at Carly and Jax's house, where Morgan lives. During Thanksgiving, Molly schemes with Kristina, Sam, and Robin to set up Alexis and Robin's uncle, Mac Scorpio. Though Alexis and Mac eventually figure out the scheme, they end up going on a date to Jake's sometime later. For Christmas, Molly again schemes with her sisters to get Mac and Alexis together, when they end up under mistletoe and kiss each other. During New Year's, Molly manages to convince her mother to go on a date with Mac, who turns out to be the one who arranged it. Molly also meddles into her sister, Sam's relationship with Jason Morgan, but she's not ashamed of it. Molly attends the christening of Josslyn Jacks on January 29, 2010. She tries to get Sam and Jason to consider getting married, but to no avail. Later on, Morgan and Michael visit Kristina and Molly and inform them that Dominic Pirelli is really Dante Falconeri, and he's the son of Molly's uncle, Sonny Corinthos. Morgan and Michael are worried about what could happen to their dad, as well as Molly, but Kristina is not the least bit concerned because she believes that Sonny killed Claudia for putting Michael in a coma. However, Michael tells Kristina, Molly, and Morgan that he was the one who killed Claudia on accident. Molly and Morgan both become worried about Michael confessing and what could happen to Sonny. Molly spends a night out with Alexis on March 15, 2010 and meets Dante, who admits that though he doesn't like being Sonny's son, he enjoys being a brother to his siblings and a cousin to Molly. When Alexis and Molly return home, Kristina's not there, but the house is a mess. Alexis gets a call from the hospital that Kristina was admitted and finds out she was beaten. Kristina tells the police that Ethan Lovett attacked her. Molly becomes upset about this.When Molly discovers that Kiefer was abusing Kristina,she becomes very upset and thinks she is to blame for pushing her sister to date him. When Mr.Buaer starts to bully Alexis and Kristina,Molly asks Jason to kill Mr.Buaer.Jason explains to Molly that he doesnt want another kid getting involded with the Mob after what happened to Michael. References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Cassadine family